Mine
by Tagome04
Summary: What happens when an incubus threatens Lucy? How will a chained Natsu react, or will the incubus win and have his way with the blonde celestial mage? Smuty one-shot! Enjoy.


"Lucy!"

Natsu's voice filled the forest with an angry roar as he struggled against the chains binding him to the tree.

Shaking her head furiously Lucy rushed towards him, desperate to get to him and undo the spell sealing him to the tree. She reached him as the sounds of branches snapping in the distance grew louder.

"Lucy take Happy and run! Get out of here! I'll handle this!" Natsu screamed as she tugged and pulled at the chains holding him in place.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" she yelled back, her hands shaking harder and harder as her pursuers crashed through the woods.

"Lucy, don't be stubborn. RUN!"

It was too late for running, as the first of the men entered the clearing. Lucy gave a few more hard tugs at the chains. _Damn it! I can't call on anyone to fight, I don't have enough magic energy left! _

Turning to face her attackers she chewed on her lip as she formulated a plan, looking for some angle she could use to get them out of the situation.

_Wait Loke! He can come without my help!_

She grabbed for the keys hanging at her hip. Holding Loki's up in the air she willed him to feel her need for his help. She didn't have enough strength to actual open his gate.

"Loke!" She said his name calmly or as calmly as she could as the men parted to allow their leader to step forward.

"LUCY RUN!" Natsu yelled from behind her.

She could hear him straining against the tree, twisting and pulling to free himself from the dark magic holding him hostage.

"Loke." her voice was less steady, wavering as the leader approached.

He stopped in front of her, a look of malice filling his face as he stared at her. Lucy cursed herself inwardly as she stared at him. _How could I have been so stupid! _

"Loke!" her voice was louder but not nearly as confident as before, wavering just enough to earn a grim from the bandits.

"Are the puzzle pieces finally falling into place sweetheart?" the man laughed.

Lucy gritted her teeth and stared him down. "You tricked me!"

The man laughed again. "Yes and you fell for it. It's ridiculous really how easily women fall for the prince charming routine."

He was tall, lean and broad shoulder. Hair the color of gold falling around to frame his chiseled face and pale gray eyes. _Cold_ pale gray eyes. Natsu growled menacingly behind her as the leader began closing the distance between him and Lucy.

"You lay a finger on her I'll burn your body to ash you bastard!"

"Give it a rest, you're threats have no meaning so long as you are bound to my lacrima tree. Fool."

Lucy aimed her key at the man. "Don't take another step."

He smiled, the sight sending chills down her spine. "Are you as stupid as your friend? We both know you don't have any more magic energy left. Stupid girl."

He lunged for her but something slammed into her at the last second. Lucy winced, sitting up as she pushed the heavy weight off.

"Loke! You came!"

She smiled up at him as he stood, helping her to her feet as he did so. "I can't let scum like that touch my mistress can I?"

"Way to wait till the last second?" she muttered darkly.

"Something was preventing me from being able to summon myself."

Lucy scowled. "Loke, be careful. He has Natsu bound to a Lacrima tree and I still don't know what kind of magic he uses."

Loke nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Then I better finish him off quickly."

Loke jumped forward, intending to land a slash across the man from neck to groin but he fell short, falling to the ground in pain. Doubling over he clutched his stomach and hissed between clenched teeth.

"Fool! You really are a stupid girl! Have you not figured it out yet! This whole forest is made of my Lacrima crystals!" The man laughed.

Lifting his arms up the trees and ground around them began to shift and sway, the illusion falling away to reveal walls of Lacrima crystals. They were surrounded. Even the bandits began to fade, their shadows disappearing like smoke in the air.

"Each time you summon one of you're pathetic spirits it's just another feast of magic energy for my crystals. Resistance is futile. Now bow down and submit to me and I'll be gentle."

Lucy stared in horror as Loke's image began to shift back and forth from solid to translucent.

"Loke!"

"Run!" he whimpered as he disappeared.

"Loke…" Lucy stared in amazement, unable to comprehend that one of her most powerful celestial spirits had been defeated so easily.

Lucy stared at the man in anger. "Fine if you can't be defeated by magic, I'll just have to kick your ass the old fashion way."

Grabbing her whip from her side she uncoiled the leather and gave it flick, relishing in the crack it made in the air. She felt something touch her leg and looked down to see Happy standing next to her, a resolute look on his face.

"You ready to kick ass the Natsu way Happy?"

"Aye." the cat replied, despite his injuries he mustered the energy to summon his wings.

Lucy stabbed a finger in the air, pointing at the man menacingly. "First I'm going to kick your ass then I'm going to get back all the magic energy you've been stealing. I won't let you get away with robbing people of their magic!"

The man laughed, holding his face in one hand as the hysterical sound escaped from his lips. They looked on confused as the man continued to laugh, the sound bouncing off the crystal walls and causing an eerie echo.

"I guess I must spell it out for you. I don't care about magic energy. I don't care about any of that. This whole thing is one giant trap to lure my victims here. Or should I say, my women."

A ball of lead settled in her stomach. "Women?"

"By now you might have noticed but I'm not an ordinary human. That's because I'm not human at all. I'm a incubus. And do you know what incubus live off of?"

Lucy began to shake. "You…..you lure women here to…..to""

"Rape them and live off there energy. That is until their life force drains away. Granted this isn't the most effective way to entrap them. I mostly only ever get groups of men. But that's okay. I've found a way to sustain my victims, keep them alive for longer periods of time so that I may feats of their soul until the next one arrives."

"You monster!" Lucy screamed as she stamped her foot.

"Your _master_ will be a more appropriate title."

"Happy get Lucy out of here! NOW" Natsu screamed.

Lucy felt the blue cat grip the back of her collar. "Aye sir!"

"No Happy put me down!" she cried as the cat lifted her in the air and began to fly away.

"Running away?" the incubus called as shards of lacrima appeared in the air before him. With a flick of his wrist he sent them sailing through the air at Lucy and Happy.

"Leave them alone! I'm your opponent now you sick bastard!" Shouted Natsu.

The incubus sighed.

"Before you go I guess I should point out a little fun fact. Where I prefer women, men will do as well." He straightened, brushing off imaginary dirt from his suit as he smiled up at her. "Should you leave, _Lucy, _your friend here will suffer your fate."

"NO!" Lucy screamed as the man approached Natsu. Twisting in Happy's grip.

"Happy we have to go back!"

Horror struck she watched as the incubus approached Natsu, reaching out and grabbing his chin.

"Happy go back!" she cried.

She could see the conflict in the cats eyes. Torn between doing as his best friend wished or saving him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed as the incubus leaned forward.

"Charge!" cried the exceed as he flew through the air like an arrow.

With more strength than she thought she had left, Lucy kicked out at the last second as Happy dropped her, lashing at the man and sending him flying across the ground. the force of the kick slammed her back into the tree at Natsu's feet.

Anger coursed through her body as she stood, fueling her tired limbs with the energy needed to move. Heaving from the exertion she cracked her whip, hitting the man in the face then the arm, then the chest.

"You won't touch him!" she screamed as the whip cracked over and over across the man's body, finding any bare skin and leaving bright ugly pink marks in it's wake.

"I'd rather die than see you lay your disgusting hands on him!." Finally she wrapped the whip around his neck.

Yanking as hard as she could she tightened the leather cord, depriving the demon of air as it fell to the ground to flop like a fish.

Holding the cord tight she approached, never letting the slack go as she finally made it to where the demon lay on the ground twitching and gasping for air.

"Lucy get away from him!"

Ignoring Natsu's plea she jerked the rope, lifting the demon off the ground by the neck. With one hard stomp she landed her boot in the center of his chest, causing him to hiss in pain as he was slammed back into the ground.

The demon's face split into a wide grin. "Now I've got you!"

He grabbed her ankle, rolling onto his stomach and bringing her down in the process. It was pure instinct she went by as she fought and kicked, punching wherever she could land a fist. Panic welled upside her as he maneuvered on top of her, using his weight to hold her down on the hard cold crystal floor.

"Leave Lucy alone!" Happy wailed as he flew at the monster.

With a swipe of his hand he swatted the blue cat out of the air, slamming him into the ground at Natsu's feet.

Struggling in earnest Lucy tried to get out from under him but he was much stronger than her. Pinning her wrists above her head she felt something ice cold slither across her skin. When she tugged at her hands she heard the shifting of metal on the ground. Looking up in horror she saw the same black chains that imprisoned Natsu wrapped around her own wrists. Then more icy cold chain across her ankles and stomach as he finished binding her to the ground. The pain was intense, the cold burning into her skin with vicious malice.

With a satisfied smirk on his face the incubus stood. "Now if you behave I'll stay in my human form. If you continue to fight me you will know what a true incubus looks like."

"Let her go!" Natsu demanded as he slowly pulled away from the crystal. "If you touch her-"

"Oh I'm going to do more than touch her, Salamander. In fact I think I'll even let you watch. From the smell of her I say she'll a virgin, so this should be fun. It's been awhile since I've had such pure flesh." the incubus growled out, his voice thick. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand, her skin crawl, as she began fighting against the chains.

With a cry of pain Natsu slammed back into the crystal as the chains tightened around him.

The demon kneeled next to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back. He leaned down for a kiss but Lucy jerked her head, slamming their foreheads together. the crack sounded in the clearing and the demon rose with a curse.

"Fucking bitch!" he kicked her hard in her side as he rubbed his forehead. With the heel of his boot he brought his foot down into her stomach. It knocked the air right out of her.

The demon continued to curse, rubbing his head. "You'll regret that. Now I'm going to make you suffer."

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered softly as she watched him struggle. The sight of tears falling down his cheeks made her heart break. "I"m sorry...Natsu. I had wanted you to be my first."

The confession stilled the pink haired dragon slayer, his eyes widening as he locked eyes with her.

She flinched when she felt the first touches of fingertips on the inside of her calf. They ran up, trailing a path of pain and cold along the inside of her leg as she continued to struggle. With an evil smirk he cupped her through the cloth of her skirt and undies.

"BASTARD!" Natsu roared.

She tried to pull away as she felt the cold of his hand seep into her flesh. Embarrassment, shame, guilt began to course through her as she shut her eyes and squirmed in her chains.

"Don't feel so bad my lovely. I'll make it all go away soon enough."

Fabric ripping filled the air as he exposed her body, using two hands to rip open her shirt. More cold air blew across her skin as he used his teeth to tear the side of her skirt, ripping it apart with his hands he grinned in triumph when her body was finally exposed.

Clenching her thighs together she felt her cheeks flood with more shame and humiliation. A soft breath blew across her face, fingertips gripping her chin to force her to look at him. Cold. It was all that ran through her mind as he touched his lips to hers. His hands were cold where they touched her chin and her hip. She could feel the cold radiating off his body as it hovered above her, even though he still wore his clothes.

Twisting her head she tried in vain to fight him but he only adjusted his hand, claiming her jaw in a vice like grip as he turned her head back to him. Tears gathered behind her eyes as a sob worked it's way up her throat. _My first kiss. _

She felt his tongue press against the seam of her lips but she shook her head. His only response was to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of her cheeks, prying her mouth open so he could slip his tongue inside. Cold. Everything was cold.

She pulled back, working her head out of his grasp. Pain filled her vision as he dug his fingers deeper into her cheek. She cried out.

"I always do love it when they fight. It makes breaking you that much more fun."

The hand at her hip began a trail up her belly to circle her navel, before moving south towards her nether region.

"No!" her cry was muffled as he kissed her again, his mouth more demanding as his fingertips brushed against the curls hiding her mound.

"I wonder what's hidden down here." he sneered.

She felt heat. A soft radiating heat at first. Then it grew hotter and hotter until she felt like she was sitting too close to a camp fire. The sound of the first chain snapping made her open her eyes.

Natsu was on fire. His face shrouded in darkness as the chains began to crack and break away. She wasn't the only one staring in shock, the incubus was looking wide eyed as his crystal too began to crack under the heat.

"How does he have any power left in him!"

"I said….. don't….. touch….. MY LUCY!" with a ear splitting roar Natsu burst forth from his crystal cage, charging at the incubus with lightning speed.

The deafening sounds of bones crunching beneath his fist filled the air. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut against the intense heat radiating from Natsu as he stood over her. The incubus went flying, slamming into more crystals, creating a crater in the process. Looking up at him through squinting eyes she watched his shoulders heave. Whether it was from the strength it was taking to keep moving or from his anger she didn't know. She could feel the energy rolling off of him, the dark malicious intent in his soul as he stared the incubus down.

Keeping his eye on the demon he reached out to the chains around her ankles, melting them in his hand as he broke them apart. He did the same to the ones around her stomach and her wrists.

Freed from the restraints Lucy curled into herself to cover her naked body. Embarrassed she squeezed her eyes shut to stem the flow of tears. The feel of warm hands on her shoulder as something was draped across her back made her look up. Natsu had removed his jacket.

"Lucy go over to Happy and _stay_ there. This will only take a second."

She didn't miss the emphasis on the word _stay. _The look on his face however didn't warrant arguing. Quietly she stood, doing her best to keep her body concealed as she fastened the jacket around her. Quick steps carried her over to Happy. She knelt and picked him up, cradling his body to her chest. He was breathing. Knocked unconscious by the force of the impact.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as she watched the angry Dragon slayer stalk the cowering incubus. "Did you really mean it when you said _my Lucy?"_

Terrified she watched as he pummeled the demon into the crystals. When all was said and done she knew that demon was never going to get up and walk away from that hole.

The campfire was the only sound to fill the dark space around them. Hugging her knees to her chest Lucy stared into the flames as she listened for his footsteps. Happy was curled up on her sleeping bag, fast asleep. His body had been bandaged despite the cat's insistence he was fine. She knew it was just a front for Natsu. And with a few pills slipped inside his raw fish the exceed was out for the night.

Branches snapped behind her and she jumped. Her heart racing as she watched Natsu appear out of the darkness carrying another bundle of firewood under his arm.

"I think that's enough firewood for the night." Lucy murmured. Her voice was low but she knew he would hear.

He hadn't stopped moving even after they had made camp. Carrying her the moment the fight was over with the demon. She had protested, not that it had seemed like she had a choice. His body heat had drove away the linger chill on her skin and it had felt good to feel safe and protected as she rode on his back.

He sank to knees next to the fire and stacked the wood without a word. Lucy shivered. He had been silent since defeating the incubus, not saying a word to her or Happy or to any of the villagers when they had collected their reward and deliver the grim news that none of the missing girls would be returning.

It was starting to worry her.

Even after his task was done he paced in silence around the fire, his gaze piercing as it stared into the flames, his arms crossed over his chest. The sight was tempting to watch, the way his muscles bunches and coiled beneath his skin as he moved.

She gave herself a mental shake, focusing on her task. Cautiously she approached him, her nerves making her hand shake as she reached out to touch his shoulder. She was still wearing his jacket and would have to until they got back home, she didn't have a spare.

Her hand touched burning flesh making her flinch away. If he was trying to scare her off it wasn't working. It only made her more determined. She reached out again, this time forcing her hand to stay on his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed and frightening.

"Natsu, please talk to me."

He stopped moving. Was that a good sign?

"Natsu, please?" she begged.

"Doesn't feel that great when you're the one doing the begging huh?" he turned to her, his face full of rage. "Why you don't listen."

"Natsu.."

"No Lucy! I told you to run, I could have handled him. But you stayed, you stayed and you put yourself in danger! You were almost…..he almost…" his shoulders shook as he tried to finish his sentence, his hands clenching so tightly at his sides that the knuckles turned white. For the first time in her life, she saw fear in his eyes.

"How could I call myself your best friend if I had run? He would have done what he was planning to do to me to you!" the burn of tears threatened behind her eyes. "The idea that he would have...hurt you. How could I live with myself knowing that? Knowing I had left my nakama to suffer in my place."

"Lucy I'm strong. Strong enough to stop some creep. All I needed was the chance. Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch him touch you? To watch him kiss you!" his voice rose steadily, the anger coloring his words and making his voice thick with emotion.

Lucy watched, seeing the tears well in his eyes as his body shook.

"He touched you, violated you! If I hadn't gotten free, he would have…..he almost-"

She silenced him with a kiss. His lips were warm and soft, nothing like the incubus. Tentatively she moved hers, slowly, waiting for him to respond.

When he did it was with a growl from deep within his chest. His hands latched on to her, one at her hip and another at the back of her head. With a tilt of his head he deepened the kiss, washing away the wretched memories of the incubus. Lucy sighed, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself, relishing the feel of the hard muscle beneath.

When his tongue touched her lips, pushing against the seam asking for entrance, he didn't need to use force to make her open her mouth. She did so greedily, shamelessly as her own tongue met his, dueling for dominance in her mouth.

Lucy moaned, spurring Natsu on. Her hands grabbed at him, eager to be as close to the dragon slayer as possible. With hardly any effort Natsu bent forward, not breaking the contact of their mouths. Gripping Lucy underneath the back of her thighs he lifted her up and carried her to where his own bedroll lay.

Another moan worked its way out of her throat as she felt him press against her core. Wrapping her legs around his hips she pushed into him, trying to work her hips against the growing arousal in his pants. Nipping at her bottom lip Natsu sank to his knees on the bedroll, moaning as Lucy wiggled in his hands.

Laying her down along the worn fabric of his sleeping bag he made quick work of his vest, opening the buttons so he could explore the smooth skin beneath. His hands were warm, his lips firm as he drove away the feelings the incubus had left on her body. Replacing them with the feel of his own skin. The desire it left in it's wake as he trailed his hands across her already heated flesh.

It started in her belly, a tightening that made her clench her thighs to stifle the burning need gathering amongst her folds. With agile movements Natsu adjusted over her, wedging his knee between her thighs and pushing up, forcing her to ride his heavily muscled leg as he continued to kiss her. Plundering her mouth with his tongue.

The soft mewls of pleasure coming from Lucy began filling the night air. He wasted little time finding her breasts, palming the heavy globes in his hand. Taking his cues from the sounds falling from her lips he tugged at the sensitive tips. It earned him a startled gasp.

Lucy's back arched off the ground. Her hands weaving amongst the soft pink strands of hair as his lips left hers to trail a path down her jaw to the column of her neck. Biting her lip she tried to stifle the sounds working there way out of her mouth, lodging them in her throat even as Natsu suckled at the tender flesh of her neck.

"Natsu." she whimpered when he latched onto the skin where her neck and shoulder met.

The coil in her belly tightened as he bit down, sinking his teeth into her creamy white skin. Marking her for all others to see. Her face reddened. Covering the bite marks with his mouth he sucked the soft flesh until it left a purplish mark on her skin. Only after he was satisfied that the mark would stay did he continue downwards.

"Please." she wasn't sure what she was begging for, other than more of the delicious burn forming in the pit of her stomach.

He took one pink nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as he rolled the other between his fingers. Her back arched when he tugged at it. Switching he suckled the other in his mouth, rolling and tugging on the other, watching as it puckered from the combination of his saliva and cool night air.

A shiver raced down her spine as she tugged at his head. She wanted him to kiss her again but he ignored her. Continuing his trail of kisses down the flat plane of her stomach she stiffened when he got closer to _there. _

"Natsu no! You can't kiss down there!" she pleaded as the dragon slayer settled between her thighs. "It's wrong!"

She tugged at his hair, trying in vain to pull him up.

"Stop Lucy." he ordered as he nuzzled the flesh of her thigh, nipping and lashing out with small flicks of his tongue.

She shivered again and pulled harder.

"I said enough Lucy. You will listen to me this time."

They locked eyes, hers wide with surprise at his commanding tone. His own were intense and hard to look away from. They kept their gazes locked even as he nuzzled her, parting the fold of her pussy with his nose. He inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smell of her.

"Natsu!" she squealed in embarrassment.

Rising to her elbows Lucy watched as he stuck his tongue out, flattening it before dragging it up the seam of her lips.

She collapsed with a groan. Her body trembling as he continued to take long leisurely licks from her passage to her clit. Squirming under his ministrations she tried to pull away only to have him wrap his arms under her thighs, locking her in place.

Grabbing at his head again she tugged and pulled at his hair as he continued to lick her damp folds. She didn't know if she was pushing him away or pulling him closer, only that she felt it building in her, the coil tightening in her belly with each lap of his tongue. When He centered on her clit, working it furiously to coax it out, she had to cover her mouth to keep for screaming.

Her hips jerked violently when she felt the first tentative brush of his tongue at her opening. With a moan he plunged his tongue inside, fucking her with his mouth. Lucy couldn't control herself as she sat up, clutching his head in a vain attempt to pull him up. She wanted his lips back.

"Natsu, please!" she whined.

With one long swipe of his tongue he pulled himself up, crawling back over her to force her to lay back down. There lips clashed together, all teeth and tongue and desperate as the desire built.

"Lucy if you don't want to do this just say so. If we don't stop now I won't be able to. I understand if you don't want to." Natsu said, his voice gravelly and thick with desire as he broke the kiss.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't want you too! Please, Natsu. I want this."

Sitting back on his heels he grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her stomach. Lucy squealed. His rough calloused hands took hold of her waist pulling her ass up into the air. His palms were hot along her skin as he rubbed first one rounded cheek before moving to the other. Giving each a light slap.

"Natsu. What are you doing?" she asked, her voice a mix of nerves and desire.

"Taking what's mine."

A finger plunged into her, his hand on the small of her back to keep her in place. Burying her face in his pillow she sobbed into the fabric. There was some pain but it was gone as soon as it came, the burning replaced with lust. Thick and heavy it settled in her loins and made her that much wetter. Before she could adjust another finger followed the first.

She panted. "Natsu. Please!"

"Shush. I don't want to hurt you. This will help."

He curled his finger, hitting a spot that made her gasp and press back into his hand. He chuckled softly as he pulled his fingers out. Lucy whimpered at the loss then stiffened when she felt the head of his cock.

"This is going to hurt, Luce."

She nodded. Reaching behind her she held onto a wrist as he began pushing in. Holding her hips steady as he worked past her tight entrance. He went slow, but it didn't stop the pain, the burning of being stretched beyond belief. It felt like forever before he stopped. They were panting, his hands flexing on her hips as he fought for control over the need to fuck her like an animal.

"ALmost there." he soothed as he rubbed the backs of her thighs and ass with his hands.

Setting up on her hands she nodded. She felt him lean forward, his chest pressing into her shoulders as he placed his hands next to hers on the ground. Nipping at her skin he growled.

"This is gonna hurt, Luce." he placed kisses along her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

With a vice like grip on her hip he thrusted forward, surging through the thin barrier of her maiden head as he seated her fully on his cock. Lucy covered her mouth to stop the sob. As she waited for the bruning to go away she felt Natsu running his hand along her hip where his grip had bruised her, pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades.

There were no sweet words of comfort to ease her pain. This was Natsu, and though it wasn't what she imagined her first time would be like she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Once the burn had faded a pleasurable ache took its place, rooting in the depths of her belly and reigniting the embers of her desire. As she squirmed beneath him he groaned out loud into the night air.

"Lucy stop." came the guttural plea. "You can't wiggle like that. I'll hurt you. You're not ready."

Testing the waters she rocked her hips back and forth ever so slightly. Tensing, waiting for the pain but it never came. Only the ever increasing ache.

"Please, Natsu." her plea turned into a moan as she slide further up and down his cock.

The first stroke was tender, her clenching sex still adjusting to this new invasion. But with each thrust the uncomfortable feeling faded away. The coil in her belly began to tighten, burning hotter.

"Lucy. God you're so fucking tight!" Natsu ground out as he reared back to hold her hips, setting the pace as slow as his control allowed. "Fuck! You're so wet too!'

Each pull of his cock, every time she felt the tip almost slip from her entrance, only to press back in, she mewled. Little noises of pleasure that she let out in time with his thrusts, spurring Natsu on. Lucy forgot to be quiet, so lost in the haze of lust that she didn't care if the whole fairy tail guild came crashing into the clearing. She just didn't want this to end.

"Please Natsu." she begged, though she didn't know what she is begging for.

"Please wait?" his voice was deep, hardly recognizable, it sent a shiver through her.

Her cheeks flooded with heat. Too embarrassed to say aloud what she was craving, what she needed from him to reach the end that was looming close.

"Say it Lucy." he demanded, slowing his thrusts to enunciate each word.

"Harder." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Louder." he slowed his pace further.

Her body trembled as she fought to say the words.

"Come on Lucy. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Harder!" she cried.

His pace became fierce, his thrusts filling the air with the sound of slapping skin. Her hand clenched in the fabric of the bed roll as the moans fell from her mouth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked back. She cried out in response, a loud yes that echoed in the clearing.

"Fuck!" Natsu shouted as he leaned forward, covering her mouth with his hand.

At first she thought he was doing so the muffle her cries. Then he slipped his thumb in her mouth, grasping her jaw with his hand as he slapped her ass. The first smack stung then turned to hot waves of desire.

The second made her clench around him, eliciting another muttered curse as a growl vibrated from the depth of his chest. Leaning forward he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her steady as he plowed into her.

Her breath came out in shorts puff in tune to the rhythm of his cock. "Natsu!"

She felt it, the edge of the cliff. She was so close her body shook with the effort to stave off her orgasma.

"I'm gonna cum! Natsu I'm gonna cum!" her voice wavered as the fire licked higher in her belly.

"Fuck." he placed his hands on her shoulders, shoving her down into the bedroll as he slammed into her, chasing his own release.

"Natsu!" She cried as she teetered on the edge. "NATSU!" She came hard with a yell, his name tumbling from her lips as she screamed her release.

"FUCK!" Holding the back of her neck, one hand still on her shoulder he drove into her. finding his own release in the depth of her clenching pussy. He threw his head back with a roar as he emptied himself inside her.

It was a long while before either of them moved. Natsu pulled out, his cock slippery with her juice and his seed. With a grin he looked at her thighs, coated in the slick juices of their sex. His cum dribbling down the sides.

With a moan Lucy fell to her stomach, her body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Not to mention without Natsu on top of her she found it was rather cold out.

"You okay?" he asked as he laid down beside her on the bed.

She nodded with chattering teeth. Too dazed to speak or put into words how she was feeling. Reclining back he folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky.

"Was it true what you said? Back in the clearing."

Lucy blinked, her mind unable to register what he was asking. "What do you mean?"

"About me being your first. How you wanted me to be the one."

She smiled as a blush stained his cheeks. Turning over to lay on her back she snuggled up next to him in the crock of his arm, tucking herself into his side and relishing the warm heat he was radiating.

"Well, now that you mention it. You weren't my first choice."

He sat up so suddenly it made her jump. "What do you mean!"

She laughed, catching his face between her hands and pulling him back down for a kiss. "I'm just teasing."

He snorted his irritation as he laid back down, propping himself on his elbow so he could better study her. "Good. Because I'd hate to have to actually kill someone."

Her eyes widened. "Natsu."

He grinned, flashing her that heart stopping smile of his that always rendered her heart catatonic. Heat bloomed in her chest, spreading out throughout her body. Rolling to her side she curled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face there.

"You're such an idiot." she said on a sigh, inhaling the scent of smoke and sweat lingering on his skin.

"I love you to Lucy."

They fell asleep that way, watching the stars and making love. In the morning they woke to screeching as a certain blue exceed found them wrapped in each others arms.

"_I knew it! You two liiiiiiike each other!"_


End file.
